


All Tied Up

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: All the Smut, Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Restraints, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the prompt: Thank you for saying yes to my birthday prompt! Could you write the smut part very detailed please? Mickey and Ian are best friends and roommates. Ian is in love with Mickey but afraid to tell him. For trying to forget him Ian asks a guy to have sex. They meet at Ian’s house and undress. They guy ties Ian to the kitchen table and starts a handjob. Ian (for a mistake) calls him Mickey, the guy gets angry and leaves. Mickey comes home and finds Ian still tied up. He tells all and Mickey decides to fuck him.My Summary: Ian and Mickey and best friends and roommates. Ian is in love with Mickey but is too afraid to say anything. As a distraction, Ian invites a Tinder hook up over. The hook up ties Ian to the kitchen table and starts giving him a handjob. In the heat of the moment Ian calls his hook up Mickey. the hook up gets angry and leaves. Mickey comes home to find Ian still tied to the table. After some teasing Ian confesses his feelings for Mickey and they have sex.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday anon! I hope the smut was up to par!

“Can you at least untie me first?!” Ian yelled as his Tinder hook up storms from his apartment with his clothes bundled in his arms. Ian hears the door slam and curses at himself, how the fuck did he end up in this stupid situation? Tied down to his own kitchen table, butt naked. Oh right, he’s in love with his roommate and instead of telling said roommate he hooks up with kinky randoms on a fucking app! What an idiot. To make things worse Mickey was due home any minute and was going to walk in on Ian in a very compromising position. How the hell was he going to explain this? 

As if on cue Ian heard the distinctive sound his roommate arriving home. He tracked Mickey’s movements as he threw his bag into his room and headed towards the kitchen.  
“Yo Gallagher! Your hook up gone already?” Mickey called. Ian held his breath as he heard Mickey step on to the kitchen tiles and stop dead. Ian counted exactly three seconds before Mickey burst out laughing.  
“What the fuck happened?” Mickey managed eventually, walking over and pulling out a chair and taking a seat as casual as ever.  
“He was kinky” Ian replied, avoiding Mickey’s gaze.  
“No fucking shit” Mickey laughed, raking his eyes over Ian’s toned and completely naked body.  
“You wanna help me out?” Ian sighed, pulling at one of his restraints.  
“You wanna tell me why your hook up took off mid fuck?” Mickey countered, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Ian sighed again, his roommate was settling in, Ian wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Maybe a little honesty would get him untied faster. Only a little.  
“I may have slipped up. Called him a name he didn’t like”  
“Oh?” Mickey quirked an eyebrow, trying to fight a smirk. “Wasn’t into dirty talk?”  
“Wasn’t talking dirty” Ian mumbled, looking anywhere but at Mickey.  
“What did you call him?” Mickey asked.  
Ian shook his head, his cheeks flaring. “Not telling you”  
Mickey shrugged, stood up and looked around the kitchen.  
“What’re you looking for?” Ian tried turning his head to see where Mickey was.  
“Your phone, I’m gonna call him” Mickey bluffed.  
“Don’t you fucking dare Mickey!” Ian roared as Mickey burst out laughing. “Just untie me and we can forget about this whole stupid thing”  
“Pfft, as if that’s gonna happen. I like you like this” Mickey commented with his back to Ian. Both their cheeks flared as Mickey’s comment hung in the air. They were silent until Mickey spotted Ian’s phone. “Found it! Now what’s your passcode?”  
“Not telling you” Ian grumbled through gritted teeth. He shifted as best he could as Mickey came back and sat down, his legs wide open giving Ian a perfect view of his crotch. Ian sucked in a breath as he tried to look anywhere but directly in front of him. The shit eating grin on Mickey’s face wasn’t helping things either.  
“So it’s not your birthday, you’ve got a shitload of family so let’s go through them” Mickey muttered as he taps away at Ian’s phone.  
“It’s not any of them” Ian mumbled. Part of him desperately wanted to be honest with Mickey but what if that ruined their friendship? What if Ian confessed his feelings for Mickey and Mickey ran a mile? Ian didn’t want to lose him as a friend. He couldn’t imagine not having Mickey in his life.  
“So what is it?” Mickey looked at Ian who shook his head. Mickey shrugged and turned his attention back to Ian’s phone. 

“It’s your birthday” Ian whispered after about ten minutes. His arms and legs were aching and he just wanted out. At first Ian wasn’t sure Mickey had heard him but Mickey tapped it in and froze when the phone unlocked.  
“Why is your passcode my birthday?” Mickey asked quietly, staring wide-eyed at Ian.  
“I could ask you the same question, I know for a fact that mine is yours” Ian shot back with a grin. Fuck it, it was time to end this. “Mickey, I’m in love with you”  
“Seriously?” Mickey gaped, tossing the phone on the table. He leant over and quickly untied Ian’s ankles. “How long?”  
“Probably about three hours after you moved in” Ian shrugged. he stretched out his legs.  
“Fucking idiot!” Mickey chastised with a whack to Ian’s shoulder as he undid his wrists but kept a hold of the rope.  
“What’re you doing?” Ian asked as he stood up straight only for Mickey to pull him flush against his chest, kissing him deeply.  
“Why the hell did you wait five fucking years?” Mickey panted.  
“Why did you?” Ian countered with a smirk. Mickey had never been hotter in his eyes.  
“Cheeky fucker, let’s go” Mickey chuckled, pulling on the rope that was still wrapped around Ian’s wrists and leading the way towards his bedroom. 

“Get on the bed” Mickey ordered. He pushed Ian back roughly until Ian’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Ian scrambled up so his head hit the pillow. “Let me show you how’s really done”  
Ian was surprised at Mickey’s expertise as he watched the older man tie his wrists to the bedposts.  
“Where’d you learn that?” Ian asked as Mickey moved to his ankles.  
“Dunno, was always playing with rope as a kid. Taught myself somethin’ I guess” Mickey shrugged. He double checked the ties before shedding his clothes, his eyes never leaving Ian’s.  
Mickey started at Ian’s calf, nipping and sucking his way up, deliberately avoiding Ian’s crotch.  
“Fuuucccckkkkk” Ian moaned as Mickey sucked hard on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Mickey continued his ascent, paying particular attention to each of Ian’s nipples. By the time Mickey reached Ian’s mouth, the redhead was a writhing mess underneath him. They made out lazily for what felt like hours and when Mickey did wrap his fingers around Ian’s cock, it was rock hard and leaking. Ian groaned and arched his back, desperate for more stimulation.  
“Please Mick” Ian begged as Mickey ran a finger over the slit, catching a long string of precum and bringing it up to Ian’s lips. Ian sucked on Mickey’s fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits.  
“Fucking hell” Mickey muttered, his own cock pulsing hard. “Tell me what you want”  
“Want you to fuck me” Ian said, his words garbled around Mickey’s fingers as they were pushed deeper into his throat. Ian only gagged when Mickey tickled his tonsils.  
“Where’s your gag reflex, huh?” Mickey asked rhetorically as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. All Ian could do was moan as Mickey continued to run his fingers over the tip of his cock. Mickey’s fingers eventually found Ian’s ass, grazing roughly over the puckered skin. It didn’t take long for Mickey’s fingers to be forcing their way into Ian’s entrance. With one hand on Ian’s chest and the other, knuckles deep in the redhead’s ass, Mickey positioned himself so their dicks were side by side. Mickey didn’t remove his fingers from Ian’s ass as he wrapped his free hand around both their cocks.  
Ian didn’t know if he was coming or going. Having Mickey’s fingers in his ass was glorious but having Mickey’s hand wrapped around his cock at the same time was out of this world. The sensations were intense and his orgasm was building quickly.  
“Mick, gonna come” Ian warned as his entire body left the bed yet again. “Fuuccckkk”  
Mickey gripped Ian’s cock tightly as he removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Ian’s now gaping entrance. Ian screamed in ecstasy as Mickey eased himself all the way in. Abandoning Ian’s cock in favour of bracing himself on the redhead’s chest, Mickey set a brutal pace. With all the foreplay they both came hard and fast and Mickey collapsed on top of Ian without pulling out. 

Mickey could feel Ian’s rapid heartbeat under his cheek as his own slowed. By far the best sex he’d ever had. He had no idea why they’d waited five damn years to fuck.  
“Remind me why we waited so long” Mickey muttered as he gently pulled out, falling onto the mattress beside Ian.  
“We were stupid” Ian mumbled. He was trying to roll into Mickey’s side but forgot about the restraints. “Untie me? I want to sleep”  
“Only if you let me tie you up again” Mickey was already on his knees reaching for Ian’s nearest wrist.  
“Deal”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome. Come talk to me on Tumblr - liveforever-dreamfortoday =)


End file.
